Chefs, home cooks and pasta makers of all kinds will be dancing in the streets, thanks to a new way to make one of the world's favorite Italian foods: handmade gnocchi. The Gnocchi Maestro is a simple kitchen tool that revolutionizes the classic Italian dumpling method.
Anyone who has watched an intimidating demonstration of the old way of making gnocchi knows that it's a laborious step-by-step process. With the old process, each bite-size morsel was painstakingly crafted with rolling pin, finger and fork. The grooved surfaces and sturdy handles of the Gnocchi Maestro enable cooks to make numerous gnocchi with just one pass of the paddle over any recipe of gnocchi dough.
The key to its magic is simple: it expands the effect of both the times of a fork and the grooves of the antique device used by some Italian cooks, by multiplying their surface area by more than four times. Roll, shape and decorate six or eight gnocchi an entire portion, in the time it takes to create one piece the old-fashioned way. Choose either the fine decorative lines of the paddle front of the device (V shape grooves), or the rustic fork effect of the paddle back (U shape grooves), For extra ease, there's yet another method of quick gnocchi production open to users of the Gnocchi Maestro. Pressed gnocchi skips the usual step of rolling the dough into logs. By simply pressing the dough onto a work surface with the Gnocchi Maestro, the cook creates a decorated, perfectly even template that can be cut into four, six or eight gnocchi in seconds.
The Gnocchi Maestro solves a major problem for home cooks who have shied away form serving delicious comforting gnocchi as a dinner course for guests because of the labor factor. With the Gnocchi Maestro, dinner for 8 can be ready in 50 minutes, from dough to garnished plates. Home cooks can savor a once time-consuming rarity anytime they wish, now that gnocchi can become part of their everyday menus. Tender potato gnocchi, resilient semolina gnocchi of Southern Italy, stunning, fragrant basil gnocchi and even luscious, savory crab gnocchi in vegetable cream sauce are just a few of the exquisite dishes that become quick and easy for the owner of a Gnocchi Maestro. And the Gnocchi Maestro is so beautiful that it becomes a decorative addition to the kitchen in itself. Professional chefs also save valuable labor time using the Gnocchi Maestro. Its artistic look draws on colors and shapes from the natural environment. Its colors will last through the years, washing perfectly clean both by hand and in the dishwasher, due to the Gnocchi Maestro's durable, hard polypropylene construction. The Gnocchi Maestro opens up new possibilities for cooks of every level.